Fangs and Flowers
by denayaira
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles tentang Sesshoumaru dari sisi Rin, dan tentang Rin dari sisi Sesshoumaru. ― Shesshoumaru dan Rin. Canon, drabbles in two parts. Read and review?
1. The Flowers

**Author's Note:**  
Pengen bikin fanfic panjang tapi belum kesampaian. Jadinya bikin semacam kumpulan drabbles dengan lima prompts berbeda. Fanfic pertama untuk Fandom Inuyasha. Mohon bantuannya! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction,_

**Fangs and Flowers**

_**by: Nad**_

* * *

_**Youkai**_

Rin bukanlah anak yang benar-benar pemberani. Ia tahu kapan harus mundur dan kapan harus maju di saat ia harus memilih. Tetapi ketika pertama kali menemukan Sesshoumaru yang terbaring penuh luka, ia tak bisa memilih mundur meski Sesshoumaru sekalipun telah berusaha menggertaknya. Karena saat itu, baginya Sesshoumaru justru terlihat seperti anak anjing yang terus menggonggong penuh rasa tidak percaya kepada manusia yang telah membuatnya terluka.

.

_**Makanan**_

Sesshoumaru sudah berkali-kali mengusirnya, juga menolak makanan darinya. Tapi Rin tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk terus menyediakan makanan bagi Sesshoumaru, bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus mencuri ikan di tambak orang-orang desa. Karena meskipun selalu ditolak, pada akhirnya Rin juga selalu menemukan makanan yang ditawarkannya itu hilang pada keesokan harinya—bahkan hilang bersama tempatnya. Ketimbang berpikir bahwa makanan itu dibuang entah dengan cara yang bagaimana, Rin lebih suka menganggap Sesshoumaru memang telah memakannya.

.

_**Bisu**_

Sudah sangat lama Rin tidak mampu berbicara. Menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya mati terbunuh dengan mata kepalanya sendiri menyebabkan trauma yang sangat dalam baginya. Ia bahkan tidak menangis, berteriak, atau setidaknya mengaduh saat orang-orang desa memukulinya. Tetapi sejak ia mati dan dihidupkan kembali, entah karena kekuatan Tessaiga atau karena pengaruh Sesshoumaru, yang sering kali terjadi sekarang adalah…

"Diamlah, Rin, berisik."

"Baik, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

.

_**Bunga**_

Rin sangat menyukai bunga. Bunga itu indah, bunga itu wangi. Saat berpetualang mengikuti Sesshoumaru, ia bisa menjelajahi bunga-bunga yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Sedangkan Sesshoumaru, seperti biasa, bersikap acuh tak acuh jika Rin berhenti hanya untuk bermain dengan bunga, tidak pula menerima buket bunga kecil yang Rin sodorkan padanya. Tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Rin. Karena bukan hanya sekali ia bisa mendapati tuannya itu tertidur di sisi atau bahkan di atas lautan bunga—dan membuat bunga-bunga itu terlihat lebih cantik lagi dari biasanya.

.

_**Bulan**_

Bagi Rin, Sesshoumaru identik dengan bulan. Entah karena simbol bulan sabit yang ada di dahi tuannya itu, karena warna bulan yang kadang serupa dengan warna rambutnya, atau anjing-anjing yang kadang melolong ke arah bulan purnama seperti serigala. Yang pasti, setiap kali Rin tidak bisa tidur karena merasa kesepian atau merasa kehilangan Sesshoumaru, ia akan berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah nenek Kaede untuk memandang bulan dari sisi sungai.

Dan tidak ada hiburan yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat ia melihat bayangan kecil milik tuannya yang tengah terbang ke arahnya dengan bulan sebagai latar belakang.

**_[To be continued...]_**

* * *

.

.

.

Bagian untuk Sesshoumaru belum selesai, masih butuh satu atau dua prompt lagi. Ada ide/request mungkin?

Reviewlah kalau tidak keberatan, Kawan! :)


	2. The Fangs

**Author's Note:  
**Terima kasih buat saran, kritik, dan request prompt-nya. Hihihi. Ternyata saya sehati sama kawan-kawan, karena dari beberapa prompt yang di-request udah ada yang selesai diketik malah! XD Oh, ya, untuk Risa yang nanya prompt itu apa, prompt itu kurang lebih sama dengan tema. BTW, saya bukan lagi nyasar lho, dari dulu emang udah suka sama pasangan manis yang satu ini, tapi gak pernah kesampean bikin ficnya. Tehe. ;p

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.

* * *

_An Inuyasha Fanfiction,_

**Fangs and Flowers**

_**by: Nad**_

* * *

_**Taring**_

Sesshoumaru tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan untuk membuat seorang manusia takut kepadanya. Mereka semua akan sangat ketakutan begitu mengetahui siapa Sesshoumaru, atau saat menyadari bahwa pemuda ini adalah siluman. Dia tidak peduli tentu saja, toh pada akhirnya sebagian besar manusia itu akan mati juga di tangannya.

Karenanya, Sesshoumaru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada seorang anak perempuan yang masih saja berani mendekatinya meski ia bahkan telah menggeram marah dan menunjukkan taringnya. Anak perempuan yang sama bahkan memberinya sebuah senyum setelah pertemuan pertama mereka—senyuman tulus yang bahkan membawa perasaan aneh, tapi juga nyaman, ke dalam dadanya.

**_._**

**_Kembali_**

Setiap kali Rin harus ditinggalkan, anak itu selalu menanyakan pada Sesshoumaru apakah Sesshoumaru akan benar-benar kembali padanya setelah urusannya selesai. Sesshoumaru tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu selalu diajukan semata-mata karena Rin takut ia akan ditinggalkan.

Sesshoumaru tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata. Tapi setidaknya, ia menjawabnya dengan tindakan. Karena bahkan sejak kali pertama ia kembali ke arah desa Rin saat mencium aroma darah gadis kecil itu, Sesshoumaru akan selalu kembali kepada Rin saat urusannya telah selesai.

**_._**

**_Takut_**

Sesshoumaru tidak pernah mengenal rasa takut maupun sedih. Ia tidak merasa sedih saat ayahnya meninggal karena melindungi ibu Inuyasha. Ia juga tidak merasa takut kepada Naraku atau siluman manapun yang pernah dihadapinya. Ia tidak pernah takut menghadapi apapun atau merasakan sedih karena kehilangan. Tetapi perjalanan ke Meidou yang telah merenggut nyawa Rin membuatnya merasakan kedua hal itu.

Rin mengajarkannya dua hal penting, bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan sedih dan juga takut karena kematian seseorang yang sangat berharga.

**_._**

**_Kimono_**

****Pertama kali Sesshoumaru memberikan Rin pakaian adalah saat bocah perempuan itu mulai mengikutinya, itu pun dengan alasan bahwa Sesshoumaru muak mencium bau darah dan jejak gigitan serigala di tubuh Rin. Tetapi sejak Rin tinggal di desa atas permintaan Kaede untuk mengajarkannya hidup bersama manusia, entah kenapa kimono menjadi salah satu hadiah yang paling sering Sesshoumaru siapkan setiap kali ia berkunjung.

_**.**_

_**Mafela**_

Mafela bulu putih yang tidak pernah lepas dari tubuh Sesshoumaru kemanapun ia pergi sebenarnya bukan syal biasa. Mafela tersebut adalah bentuk simpanan energi siluman Sesshoumaru saat ia sedang mengambil wujud manusia. Benda itulah yang akan memulihkannya saat ia terluka hebat, memberikan cadangan energi jika ia kehabisan tenaga, dan kadang malah menjadi tempat Jaken bergantung saat ia terbang menuju suatu tempat.

Kehadiran Rin ternyata diam-diam menambah satu lagi tugas bagi mafela putih itu: menjadi tempat tidur yang nyaman bagi gadis kecil itu, bahkan di malam-malam kunjungan Sesshoumaru saat Rin telah tinggal bersama nenek Kaede.

Lho? Kenapa diam-diam?

Karena Sesshoumaru baru mau menggunakannya saat Rin telah tertidur di sisinya, dan ia akan selalu menyimpan kembali mafelanya sebelum Rin terbangun, tentu.

**_[Fin]_**

* * *

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Uchiha Naruto-chan, Ryuuta, The1st, Nakazawa Ayumu, ELLE HANA, Kouro Ryuki, Uzumaki Arisa, KiiNkuma Ken, eneng troll (LOL) **dan** Vertoire **yang sudah mereview part 1-nya. Salam kenal untuk yang baru kenal, peyukpeyuk untuk yang udah kenal. :3

**As always, reviews are loved!** )


End file.
